Pneumatic bumpers that have previously been known were designed to protect a motor car, bus, or truck in only the front and rear. This invention significantly improves all previous notions because it affords protection for the sides of the vehicle as well as the front, rear and corners. The differences in the several pneumatic bumpers revolve around various claims of better shock absorption using complicated devices to effect less damage for only the front and rear of the vehicle.
This invention is an improvement in three highly important areas. It provides (1) better protection for the passenger, vehicle, pedestrian or objects from all angles of collision in a relative simple, economical fashion. (2) A raft-like floating component that significantly adds to the safety of passengers in the instances of entering deep water. (3) A mounting system that supplies strength and additional secondary shock absorption.